Turquoise Eyes
by Capricornus152
Summary: AchillesBriseis. Can be alternate sequel to 'The Will Of The Gods'.


Turquoise Eyes:

The Aegean Sea:

The boat rocked gently as the sun rose and Apollo rose in his golden fiery chariot. The boatmen were sleeping, so Briseis left her warm bed and Achilles to watch the sea. She dressed in a pale blue gown and placed a kiss on Achilles' lips. He shifted slightly in her sleep, his dark blond locks tumbling onto the bed. Then she climbed the steps and breathed deeply

She moved over to the helm of the ship and past the few men who were lying in stupors.

The sea. The ocean. Water. It always seemed to calm her. From the teeniest drop in a goblet at Troy to vast expanses of it. Whenever she tried to, she would go down to the beach and swim in the sea with Paris and Hector.

That was before Paris got his whore, Helen. That bitch caused the Trojan War. Thought that she was all that.

Well, at least one good thing came out of the War – Achilles.

He made her feel like…like she mattered. Like she was a goddess. He kissed her with fire and passion and love. She and he had survived Paris' attack and afterwards, Achilles told her that he planned to make her his wife and she had smiled and kissed him deeply and they had made the longest, greatest love ever.

Briseis shivered as a slightly cold breeze from the west blew over her bare skin and wrapped the light blue gown over her body, like a shield.

888

Achilles awoke with a start – the dreams of the men he had killed had made sure that he never had a decent night's sleep. He groaned as the light hit his eyes.

He turned over and saw an empty bed next to him.

"Briseis?" Achilles asked.

Wrapping a black toga bottom around his bare loins and a toga top similar to its color over his chest, he climbed the steps and saw his love by the starboard of the ship. Her dark brown hair was tumbling past her shoulders in a chocolate brown waterfall down the back of her dress.

Achilles smiled as he saw her look intently at the ocean. It always got to him too. The peace and majesty of the water was like life – so many drops (people), they created an ocean (kingdom). The water also changed colors from deep blue to pale green and orange at sunsetand red at sunrise…

Achilles stopped musing, when he saw Briseis turn around and look into his clear azure eyes.

888

Briseis had always seen him, when he had climbed up. She wanted to keep him looking.

She turned and put him out of his slight misery. She saw her soul mate standing there, his blond hair flying back slightly in the wind. He wore dark garments that covered his groin and his arms, but the shirt was open, so his chest was visible. They went amazingly well with his tanned skin.

"I did not hear you leave."

"That is rare, but I didn't make a sound."

Within seconds, Achilles had stridden over to her and placed his hands in her hair and on her waist, posessively, as if he owned her - like a child with its favourite toy, unwilling to share.

888

Achilles couldn't resist himself. She looked so beautiful. So amazing. So unlike the girl he had first met. Her long, dark hair was in shadowy waves. Her eyes were soft brown and they were focused on his body. Her body was hidden under a dark blue robe they had taken from Troy's treasure troves.

After he had placed his hands on her, she surprised him by copying him, her gently tanned hands found his matted dark blond hair and his strong, broad shoulders.

888

"Do you enjoy it?" Achilles asked, bringing his face close to Briseis'. She looked curious.

"The ocean."

"Yes, I do. I love it. It's amazing."

"As do I?"

Silence fell over them as they looked at each other.

"Are you glad you came with me?" Achilles asked suddenly. Briseis looked incredulously at him.

She considered the other answer, but then her eyes met his. Brown on blue. No, brown on sparkling azure. Turquoise almost. Yes, turquoise. His turquoise eyes fell.

"Yes. And I would have it no other way." Briseis said, reassuringly. The turquoise eyes smiled and they kissed, deeply, powerfully, passionately, sweetly and everything they felt for each other was expressed in that kiss.

Achilles took her hand and led them back down to their chamber.

They did not emerge until the sun rose the very next day.

_Turquoise blueis my favorite color, so please don't sneer. I still do requests and all._

_Peace out y'all._

_Capricornus152. _


End file.
